


Beautiful

by Hittinmiss



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Dancing, F/F, Non Despair, They're at a ball, harold - Freeform, kaerumi, they're lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-04 03:30:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16338995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hittinmiss/pseuds/Hittinmiss
Summary: If what Kaede was playing earlier while simply practising was pretty, this was surely beautiful. She wasn’t sure if it was caused the change but… there was no other word to describe how Kaede was playing other than beautiful. Every part of her and her performance wasbeautiful.---Kirumi was hired to assist at a party and Kaede was hired as the pianist.





	Beautiful

Kirumi had been hired by a multimillionaire who was hosting her engagement party. Her jobs were simple enough; make sure the party area was spotless, that enough food was cooked for the long list of guests and to serve the party goers as the night wore on. They were truly simple tasks, nothing she hadn't done before. No, these tasks were the usual she had in her job.

She had finished cleaning the dining hall, ready to move to the ballroom when she heard the soft notes in the air. She quietly opened the door, watching as a blonde girl was sat at the piano, lightly playing. Kirumi couldn’t place the [song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YedQpFGNH3g) that was being played, so she assumed the girl was either just playing randomly or that simply it was a song she hadn’t heard before. Regardless, it was a very pretty melody.

Once the door shut, rather loudly, it seemed to have shocked the pianist, who immediately stopped playing and looked towards Kirumi.

“Oh! Sorry, have you been standing there for a while? I get kinda wrapped up in myself when I play so…”

“My apologies, I am just in here to clean the room. I didn’t mean to disturb you.”

“That’s fine, I was just in here testing out the piano before tonight. I don’t want to mess up the big party tonight after all.”

“You are playing tonight?”

“Yep! During the majority of the dance actually. Hopefully I can get to step away for a bit to get to dance though. You?”

“I was hired by the mistress as a maid. I am cleaning at the moment but later I will be assisting with the food and then helping to serve the guests.”

“Woah, you sound like you’re gonna be super busy. I’m sorry if this is going to put you behind, i’ll get going-”

“Please, it is not a big concern. You are welcome to stay and practice if you’d like.”

“I’d love to but I have to get started getting ready for tonight. Thank you though.”

“No problem.”

The pianist slipped off the stool and walked towards Kirumi and the door. She almost completely walked past her before she paused.

“Oh, I’m Kaede Akamatsu by the way.”

“I’m Kirumi Toujou.”

Kaede smiled. “Let’s hope we both get some free time tonight. I’d love to get to chat with you more Toujou.”

“If that is something you request, I’m sure i will find a way to make it possible.” Kirumi responded. “I will see you later Akamatsu.”

Kaede smiled again before she departed through the doors. The doors shut, leaving Kirumi in total silence. A part of her wished that Kaede had stayed, even if to disrupt the quiet.

* * *

 Thinking on it, as Kirumi started to collect the plates that remained on the table once all the guests had eaten (the majority having moved through to the ballroom for the dancing segment of the evening), she was familiar with the name ‘Kaede Akamatsu’. She had been hired before to act as a maid and bodyguard to a major political leader at the time and as such, was invited to a ballet performance as the politician was invited as a special guest. She read through the program, names obviously unfamiliar to her then but now… Kirumi was sure the pianist listed was Kaede Akamatsu.

She shook her head slightly. No point dwelling on the past. She had to continue working. It had been hard work, between the cooking and the serving of the several courses of food but it was a successful dinner, one surely that meant her current bosses would be happy. And that's all she needed.

Though when Kirumi entered the ballroom to start attending to the guests in there, she almost froze when she heard the music playing. If what Kaede was playing earlier while simply practising was pretty, this was surely _beautiful_. She wasn’t sure if it was caused the change but… there was no other word to describe how Kaede was playing other than beautiful. Every part of her and her performance was beautiful.

She couldn’t dwell on it though. She had her job to do and her role to serve was more important than her thoughts and feelings. They could wait until she wasn’t working. There was no room for personal thoughts.

Though as the night wore on, it was getting harder to keep that mantra as Kaede continued to play. Her range was simply magnificent. Kirumi was certainly impressed how she could slip from slow to fast, happy to sad to romantic, almost as if Kaede was telling a story… she certainly would have applauded if this were a normal performance.

Time slipped from Kirumi though as the next thing she knew, it was ten minutes till midnight. There was only an hour or so remaining of this party, to which would be Kirumi’s time to start the clean up. If her estimations were correct, she could get to bed at around three thirty. Though that didn't matter. Her boss’s needs were more important than hers. She had to complete her job before she could consider resting.

A hand placed against her arm, causing Kirumi to jolt slightly.

“Oh, sorry if I gave you a scare there. You seemed kinda deep in thought.” Kaede said, sheepish look on her face.

“I was, but there is no need to apologise. I shouldn’t have been spacing out on the job, that was careless of me. Thank you Akamatsu for breaking me out of my stupor.”

“Oh, no problem but… I managed to get someone to take over the music for a while and most the guests seem to be either dead on their feet or content enough for you to stop for a couple minutes.”

“Ah. Did you wish to spend time with me then Akamatsu?”

“Actually, I was wondering if I could have this dance?” Kaede asked, holding a hand out.

“I’d love to accept but I cannot slack off on my job. That would be careless of me.”

“Come on, please? Just one dance?” The pianist pleaded, hand lowering slightly in disappointment, and Kirumi wouldn't deny she was almost making the maid say yes. “It's just, you’ve been on your feet working all day so… you deserve something a bit more relaxing, don't you think?”

“It is my job though Akamatsu. I was aware of the requirements when I accepted the job. And I do not accept anything I know I cannot accomplish.”

“Toujou, please? For me?” It seemed that Kaede was not going to relent. Perhaps the only way to make the pianist happy and to let her return working as quickly as possible was to do this one dance.

“Fine, but only one dance.”

Kaede’s face brightened almost immediately, lifting her hand again, to which this time the maid placed her hand in it, allowing herself to be taken to the dance floor as per Kaede’s request. Soon, they were on the dance floor, a few other couples still on the floor. Kirumi placed her arms in the standard waltz pose, taking Kaede’s warm hand in her gloved one as they slowly started to dance to the music.

Kirumi finally looked up to see who had taken Kaede’s spot at the piano, a familiar face sat there. He was doing a good job, Kirumi would admit that, though Kaede was definitely better. She might be slightly biased at that moment in time though.

“I don't even know who I ended up pushing onto the seat. This guy just came up and said ‘if you want a break, I can play some songs for a while’ so I took the offer. I’ll have to thank him properly later.”

“I believe he is the Mistress’s nephew. If what she told me was correct, he’s been taking piano lessons for several years now.”

“Wow, that's pretty lucky.” Kaede giggled. “He’s playing really well, his lessons seem to be going good.”

 _But your playing is far more beautiful._ Kirumi thought before she could stop herself. But by the looks of Kaede’s face, frozen with a bright red flush, it appeared as if she had spoken aloud. “Ah, I apologise. That was very unprofessional of me.”

“No no no! Don't apologise! I'm really flattered, thank you!”

“If you feel it wasn't inappropriate, then I will accept your thanks.”

“I also want to compliment you. This place is stunning. Like, back when I was practicing I thought it was good but, wow. And the food? Just, wow. You really are skilled Toujou.”

“Thank you, but it merely is my job as a maid.”

“If you say so.”

Kirumi could hear the song starting to dwindle to a close, and for some reason she felt disappointed. She didn't want this moment to end. She was rather enjoying it after all. And when the final note rung into the air, she couldn't bring herself to let go.

“Thank you Akamatsu for accompanying me for a dance.”

“No problem. Want to go for another one?” Kaede asked as the next [song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QZ41RzuYsWU) started.

 _Say no. Get back to work. It is why you are here after all._ Kirumi thought to herself, trying to will herself to let go of Kaede’s. She took one look at Kaede’s hopeful face before she sighed, knowing that Kaede had won over her mind for this matter. “Of course Akamatsu.”

•••

The clock chimed midnight. Had they really been dancing for ten minutes? The time seemed to fly but Kirumi couldn't find herself regretting it.

“It's midnight.” Kaede stated.

“Yes it is.”

“This feels like a fairy tale. Being at a ball, dancing, the clock striking midnight…”

“A fair comparison.” Kaede chuckled slightly, leaning in closer to Kirumi, eyes flickering down for a second before looking back into Kirumi’s eyes.

“Y’know, there’s one last thing that’d make it a perfect analogy.” Kaede added, getting ever closer until there was mere millimetres between them, between their lips. “May I?”

Maybe it was the romantic atmosphere of the ball or even something else… Kirumi knew this was highly unprofessional but in that moment, her personal feelings outweighed her job for once.

“You may.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> hhhhhhhhhhhharold  
> i swear i didn't plan for this to happen i just one day had a "wow imagine this for kaerumi... ... OH NO"
> 
> (shhhhhhh i know its a bit rushed but shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh)
> 
> Come hmu on tumblr [here!](https://hitinmiss.com)
> 
> Send me fic requests [here!](https://forms.gle/5pjv6EdsomWM9tCi7)
> 
> im working on toukomaru atm and i need to actually commit to it and write it because they deserve it


End file.
